Big Ego
by Harry Fado
Summary: Noah Puckerman had a big ego.


**Title**: Big Ego**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: Noah Puckerman had a big ego.**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: )  
**Warning:** Slash, explicit sex.

Review? Please? *puppy eyes*

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Noah Puckerman had a big ego.

That fact wasn't a secret.

When he walked down the halls he could feel every girl checking out his ass, looking at the way his muscles flexed under his jacket. He could have anyone of them. He had his pick of any of the Cheerio's, well, except for Quinn but fuck it, not like he hasn't been there and done that.

Face it.

He was a stud. And in high school that was all that mattered.

There was only one spot on his otherwise perfect world. Fucking Kurt Hummel. Teenage gay cliché extraordinaire. Prancing through the halls wearing tight pants that fit his firm ass perfectly. Bending down in front of Puck while he stretched, giving him sidelong looks on the way to practice.  
It was ridiculous. If Hummel was a girl, Puck would've been sure he wanted to get fucked.

But that couldn't be right.

Kurt Hummel hated him, it was evident in the looks he gave.

Passing by Hummel in the hall now, Puck checked him hard with his shoulder, sending the smaller boy slamming into the lockers.

"Why'd you do that?" Finn was always whining. Mouth always drawn down at the corners, emo bastard.

Puck shrugged, glanced back at Hummel who was still braced against the wall, mouth parted on a soft gasp.

If Puck pushed the little queen into lockers just to see his mouth open like that, to catch a glimpse of white teeth against plush lips, well, that was his business. He got his kicks wherever he wanted.

Glee practice was a joke. Schuster was more interested in talking than anything , you know, singing related. Puck used that time to tune his guitar and watch Hummel from underneath his lashes. Guy was always fucking glued to Finn. It was pathetic. Hummel was smiling up at Finn, body language ridiculous. Hands against his hips, lower body pushed out, the denim molded to his endless legs. Puck could almost feel those toned thigh squeezing his waist as he fucked into the gleek, long and hard. He would give the kid the ride of his life. Hummel giggled, and Puck almost snapped a string.

Finn was a good guy to talk to but, that was all he was good for. If Hummel wanted a good, scratch that, great fuck, he'd gravitate in Puck's direction. Puck licked his lips, imagining bending Hummel over the piano. Yea, bet he could make him hit those high notes.

Kurt looked up suddenly, his wide blue eyes locking with Puck's. Puck startled then composed himself. Fuck it. He let everything he was thinking, every dirty little thought, show on his face. Kurt looked like a deer in headlights, face flushing, hand reaching to twist at the end of his prissy collared shirt.

Puck smirked. Still got it.

After glee ended Puck made sure to stay back, lingering with packing his instrument up, watching Hummel from the corner of his eye. The smaller man looked nervous but it wasn't lost on Puck that he was taking his time to gather his materials as well.

"Kurt!" He'd forgotten about the guard dog. Mercedes Jones was glaring from Kurt to him, then back again, "You coming?"

"Uh no.. No I'm, I've got some music to go over." The younger boy was almost squeaking. Puck couldn't wait to test the range of his voice. Make him scream. He smirked.

"Are you sur-?"

"Mercedes! Go." Hummel was impatient now.

As soon as the girl stepped outside of the door, Puck was locking it in a flash. The bolt sliding in place with an ominous click. He turned to face Hummel.

The kid looked like he was going to throw up, his hands still clenching at his shirt,

"So uh.."

Puck advanced on him, crowding into his space, smirking when Hummel's breath hitched. "So." His mouth hovered over Hummel's for a split second before he brought it down on the pliant lips, crushing the plush mouth against his. Kurt opened his lips on a gasp and he immediately took advantage, thrusting his tongue into the hot ,wet heat. "You've been sending me some signals lately Hummel." He growled against his ear. "Decided to do something bout it."

Kurt shivered, " T-took you long enough."

"You want me to fuck you? That what you want princess?" He slid a big hand down Kurt's back, gripping his ass, the one he'd been fucking thinking about all day, and lifted him up unto an empty desk.

Kurt nodded, mouth kissed red and white teeth biting his bottom lips, a blush staining his cheeks.

Puck dragged him closer, hand fisting in his silky shirt, " What about Finn?" Pucks free hand swiftly unzipped Kurt's jeans, then shoved down inside his silky briefs to grasp his straining dick, "Don't you love him?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm as he thumbed the wet slit, coaxing more sticky fluid from Kurt and drinking in his answering moans. "Aren't you worried what your prince might say if he knew what you liked? That you liked to be fucked raw and senseless."

Kurt shook his head trembling, mouth pushing at Puck's insistently until it was captured in a bruising kiss. Puck gripped his hair tightly, long fingers wrapping around the silk strands to hold Hummel still as he plundered his mouth. And fuck it. He didn't do kissing but Hummel, there was something about the way he tasted. Puck could tongue fuck him all day.

Kurt made a small sound in his throat, canting his hips, feeling Pucks calloused palm slick with precome, completely surround him. The rough voice at his ear drove him crazy. When he felt Puck yank his jeans down to the knees and one long finger reach behind his balls, Kurt shot up, almost bucking Puck off him, as he undulated his hips, feeling the pleasure burst out in sharp points at his spine

"I t-thought you were going to f-fuck me?" Kurt taunted, panting, hair in disarray, body hot and sweaty beneath Puck's half clothed one. Puck didn't know when he had ripped Hummel's silk shirt off or how his own shirt was now laying in a balled up heap at his feet.

No. He was the one in control. Not some pansy ass virgin. Puck stopped then, crawled off Hummel slowly, deliberately, unzipping his own jeans. The other boy hadn't moved, still reclined on the desk, flushed dick laying against his belly as he watched Puck step out of his pants, pink tongue coming out to lick his lips.

He moved around the side of the desk, holding himself in one hand, the other reaching to cup the back of Hummel's. "Open up." Hummel stared at him, wide blue eyes incredulous, he'd never- Puck slapped his cock against Hummel's lips impatient, sliding inside the damp warmth slowly when the other boy parted his mouth, " Get me real wet Hummel. Cause that's all you're gonna get."

Kurt did as he was told sucking Puck's hard cock sloppily,, jaw aching as he took the length deeper, rubbing his tongue along the shaft. Puck groaned in appreciation as Kurt began sucking hard, bobbing his head up and down.

"Suck me harder." Puck commanded, moving with shallow thrusts into Hummel's mouth, getting his cock wet with his spit.

Puck slid two fingers into Hummel's mouth, alongside his dick. Without preamble he shoved the first inside the smaller boy, at his encouraging little mewls and moans a second finger joined the first.

"Please." Puck could make out the words, vibrating against his cock, Hummel's lips slick and red wrapped tightly around it

He was done fucking around, He flipped Hummel onto his stomach across the desk, kicking his legs as far apart as they would go and gripped his hips tightly. He hesitated for a moment, he didn't actually want to hurt the guy.

"Noah." Hummel begged, looking back at him. He moved his legs open wider, making more room for Puck, bracing himself on the edge of the desk. That was all it took.

"I'll give you what you've been begging for." His voice sounded hoarse. The thick head of his cock nudged Hummel's entrance, as he pushed in he grabbed Hummel by the hair, forcing his head back and arching his spine, their eyes locked as he thrust in to the hilt.

Holy Fuck, he felt incredible.

"N-noah" Hummel was whimpering, slamming back his hips to meet Puck's measured thrusts. Something about hearing his name, coming from that mouth, it drove Puck insane. He rolled his hips, snapping in harder, loving the high pitched cries coming from the other boy. Hummel was still looking back at him, his eyes a vibrant blue, mouth slack, it was almost a sensation overload.

Puck moved his hands up his slender chest, pinching a pink nipple teasingly before his hands slipped back down to wrap around Hummel's cock, stroking him firmly. The smaller man whimpered, moaning incoherently, gasping for breath. Puck could feel him shaking, knew he was close.

"Want me to come inside you?" He whispered

Kurt made a strangled sound of agreement, the words pushing him over the edge as he came across the desk muscles tightening down on Puck.

"Shit Hummel." Puck threw back his head and came. He lay against the shivering back, struggling to catch his breath.

"Off!" Kurt's tone was brisk now. No sign of the shaking mess he had been before.

Puck rolled off with a grunt, pulling out carefully. " Aw babe, no sweet nothings to whisper in my ears?"

"Asshole. You knew the rules and don't call me Hummel when we fuck." Kurt pouted, " You know I hate that!"

"Hey, you got up close and personal with Finn. I let that slide." Puck slapped Kurt's ass playfully, relishing his outraged squawk.

"I said about two words to Finn all day. You're so jealous of anyone I talk to." Kurt had a pleased glow about his face that came from more than just having been fucked within an inch of his life. Kurt thrilled at any sign of jealousy or possessiveness from Puck. And Puck knew that.

"You said you wanted to role play babe, you wanted me to be Puck the stud."

"Puck the stud checks me into a locker, Noah?" Kurt shrugged on his shirt, wincing as he straightened, "Not my idea of a good time."

"You wanted a slushie to the face instead?" Puck leered, "I could've licked it off of you."

Kurt pointedly ignored him, tugging on his pants, not bothering to find underwear. Then colored slightly, "Lick it off of me?" His tone was interested.

Puck watched him, smiling. He knew the other man wouldn't remain annoyed for long. All it would take was a few soft kisses, maybe in Kurt's case, some flowers and they'd be all good again.

Puck was pretty proud of himself. In the past year that they've been together , he'd learned to read the smaller man very well.

And that was a pretty big fucking deal. Like reading the bible in Russian.

So yea.

Noah Puckerman had a big ego.

Could you blame him?


End file.
